The present invention relates to a mobile copy machine extension unit which is adapted for use with a mobile copy machine to extend the functions of the copy machine.
There is known a mobile copy machine designed for traveller use (see FIG. 1). The structure of this kind of copy machine is simply comprised of a scanner unit controlled to scan the image of the document to be copied and to convert the scanned image into digital data, and a printer unit controlled to print out the data from the scanner on an individual sheet of paper. The advantage of this structure of copy machine is its mobility. However, this kind of copy machine is not satisfactory in function for using in an office. During the copying operation, only one sheet of paper can be loaded. When to copy a second copy, a second sheet of paper must be manually loaded again and then the start switch of the mobile copy machine must be pressed. Therefore, this structure of mobile copy machine is complicated to operate. Before the operation of the mobile copy machine the document and an individual sheet of paper must be separately and accurately loaded into position. If the document or the sheet of paper are not accurately loaded in position, a copy error will occur. Furthermore, this structure of mobile copy machine uses a rechargeable storage battery to provide the necessary working voltage. The user must frequently check the power level of the rechargeable storage battery.